Kiss a Buddy
by May Vulcan
Summary: Namine's had a crush on Roxas since the second week of school, the week their friendship began. Will she let her emotions get the best of her and do what she's always wanted? Or will she let another moment just pass her by?


**Disclaimer:** _First off, we all know that if something sounds like it's from Kingdom Hearts, it most likely is – which, in turn, means that I do not own any part of it. Nor do I claim to... Anyways, this is just another one of those stories that doesn't connect to the series of Olette, Pence, Roxas and Hayner that I already have written out. This is just another story (much like __Move Around the Pain__) that I wrote prior to writing my other stories. So yeah... enjoy, my lovely readers! - May_

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss-a-Buddy<strong>

It was June 4th, 2008. To the art students of Twilight Town Jr. High School that meant that the Spring Benefit Art Show was just one day away. That also meant tons of stress to many of the students in the 7th grade art class.

The time was 2:45 PM and Namine was sitting at the easel with her best friend, Roxas. She knew that he was one of the most extremely talented boys at school and that Roxas was also one of the cutest guys at Twilight Town Jr. High.

As usual, the two of them were painting two completely different pictures on the same canvas, just waiting for the time to pass. Namine's hand gently brushed against Roxas' hand as they met at the center of the painting. Namine instantly pulled away, blushing madly. She had been crushing on Roxas since the second week of school, the week they had become good friends.

"Ooh Namine!" Pence, Roxas' best guy friend, had teased. Pence knew that Namine liked Roxas for the longest time and Pence constantly joked around with her about it.

"Shut up, Pence!" Namine hissed playfully as she stood up to hug Pence goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes!" he said, returning the hug before turning to Roxas. "See you tomorrow, man."

"Bye," Roxas said without looking up from his painting.

Namine laughed as she looked toward the blonde sitting before her. "Roxas..."

"Hmmm...?" Roxas wondered, putting down the paint and turning to Namine. "What's up?'

"Do you remember that I wanted to tell you something at lunch?" Namine smiled and sat beside Roxas once more.

Roxas nodded as he got up and walked toward the back of the art room. Namine sighed and follwoed him; she was going to have to tell him what she wanted to tell him earlier sooner or later – and the sooner it was, the better.

"What'd you want to tell me?" Roxas asked softly as he crawled into the one of the open art cabinets.

Namine laughed as Roxas tried to squeeze into the small cabinet. "I just wanted to-."

"Hi!" a voice called. It was Kairi, Namine's best friend.

Namine grinned. "Hiya... where's your _boyfriend_-?'

Namine stopped the moment she saw the look of death in Kairi's eyes. Quickly, Namine snapped up and began to run around the art room and away from Kairi. Roxas, helping himself out of the cabinet, laughed and slowly began to follow Namine.

"Namine, calm do-."

"Roxas! Be the hero that you are and protect me!" Namine screamed as she jumped behind one of the easels.

"C'mere," Roxas chuckled.

Sora, Kairi's boyfriend, walked into the room and walked over to one of the sketch pads. He began to sketch a few images as Roxas and Namine made their way to the front of the classeoom. Kairi sat next to Sora and watched Namine and Roxas.

Namine sat down next to Roxas on the floor. It was already 3:00 PM; Namine was supposed to leave in half an hour. Roxas sighed and smiled.

"Namine," he said, remembering their English assignment, "I still need your help with my life map."

"With what do you need help?" Namine wondered with a frown; Roxas wasn't really the type of person who'd be asking for help. He was the type of person that would be offering the help to someone who needed it.

"I don't have an imaginative mind," he stated. "I need someone who does to help me with the future. I mean I've got the past and the present down for this map. I just need the future..."

"Am I involved in your future?" Namine blurted out.

Roxas looked at her nervously. "What do you mean?"

Namine frowned; she hadn't meant it like _that_. She just waned to know if she would still be close with Roxas.

"Rox, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know if you and I would still be best friends in the future-."

"Of course!" Roxas remarked. "I love you to death!"

Namine smiled and looked Roxas in the eye. "I love you too."

"How cute!" Kairi shouted.

Namine frowned. She knew that Roxas hated it when people did that. Namine understood that even if people thought that the two of them make a cute couple, it didn't really mean that the idea of Roxas and her being a couple wasn't entirely possible. After all, Roxas didn't understand what true meaning of a crush; that was one of the few things he didn't really quite get.

Namine looked at Kairi and smiled slightly. She looked toward Roxas, who was fixing his papers. She knew that this was one of his ways of avoiding tedious and/or annoying subjucts. Namine frowned and sighed.

"What did you want to tell me at lunch hour, Namine?" Roxas wondered.

Namine smiled once more and whispered to Roxas. "I can't really tell you in front of Sora and Kairi."

"I think I know what you wanted to tell me. It has something to do with my birthday surprise, doesn't it?" replied Roxas shortly.

Namine frowned and nodded. "Sort of..."

"Okay guys," Ms. Hikari said. "I have to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Namine looked up at Ms. Hikari and nodded. "Okay," she said, standing up. "We'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

When Ms. Hikari said it was time to go, all of the students understood completely that they had to leave the art room. Namine grabbed her backpack and helped Roxas pack his things. Withing moments, the two pairs of students left the art room and walked to the field of grass just outside of campus.

Namine and Roxas sat far away from Sora and Kairi; Sora and Kairi were in their own little world. Namine looked at Roxas and sighed.

"What did you think my surprise to you was going to be?" Namine asked her best friend softly.

"Honestly," Roxas replied, "with the way you put everything... I thought you were gonna kiss me."

Namine sighed; why did this boy have to be so damn smart? She looked at him. "Is that really what you thought?"

He looked at her with a confused frown. "Wait... it's not a kiss?"

She looked at Roxas and shrugged. "I can't tell you that," she teased, "now can I?"

"Tell me please! You've got to do it for me," Roxas begged.

"Well, you're somewhat close..." the teenaged blonde girl hinted.

Roxas smiled. "Does this have anything to do with _Peter Pan_?" he wondered.

Namine sighed once more, wondering why Roxas had been gifted with a brain like that. "Well... yeah."

"Then," Roxas droned, "what the heck is it?"

With a sly smile, Namine responded, "Well, it's nothing really... I'll-."

"Namine, please... _for me_."

"Roxas! Don't do that..." Namine whined. "If you really want to know. In _Peter Pan_, a kiss is called a thimble and a thimble is a kiss. I don't want to give you a kiss... I wanted to give you a-."

"-thimble," Roxas finished.

"Yes..." she replied, hanging her head down in defeat. "I just-."

"Wow..." Roxas muttered. "That's really... wow."

Namine looked toward Sora and Kairi. "They look so cute together, don't they?"

Roxas smiled. "They do, but people say that about us too..."

There was a sudden silence. Namine looked toward Roxas and took a deep breath.

"Roxas," she breathed, slowly, "about what I wanted to tell you later... Uhm."

"What's up?" Roxas wondered, still looking at Sora and Kairi.

Namine turned her gaze toward Roxas and leaned closer to him as she kissed his cheek. In moments, Roxas looked toward Namine and smiled. "At least, it's not too much of a surprise."

"... I love you, Roxas." Namine cooed, resting her head on Roxas' shoulder.

"Love you too, Best Friend," Roxas chimed. "I love you too."

Namine knew that Roxas had proabably only meant that as a best friend love type thing, but... at the moment, that was all she asked for from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _So there you have it. This story was based on an idea I received from one of my friends while she and I were sitting in the band room. Tell me what you think about it :) -May_


End file.
